Everypony Loves
by Kaii-Leiko
Summary: Twilight Sparkle moves to Ponyville and begins learning the friendship is magic, little did she know she would also start learning the meaning of love. Her and Fluttershy begin developing feelings for each other. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie struggle with keeping their relationship a secret. Set around the canon plot of FiM Rated T for later chapters, may raised rating later too.
1. Chapter 1

Everypony Loves

Chapter 1: Everypony Meets

It was a rather beautiful day in Ponyville, the sun was shining and even though there were a few clouds hovering above the sun's rays still shone through and warmed the citizens below. It was the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration and this year Ponyville was the city chosen to host it. Everypony was busy doing something to get ready for the festivities; the princess of Equestria herself was going to be making an appearance. Princess Celestia had sent her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, to ensure that everything was going according to plan.

There was one pony who knew everypony in Ponyville, and little did she know she was about to make a new acquaintance. Pinkie Pie was a genuinely cheery pony, and there were very few, possibly none in Ponyville who had ever seen her so much as frown. Her entire body was pink and she had a beautiful poofy pink mane. On her flank she had a cutie mark composed of balloons to show her area of expertise which happened to be parties. She was walking down the street a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Come on Twilight, just try." The voice broke Pinkie from her daydreaming and she opened her eyes to find out where the voice was coming from. The speaker had been a baby dragon named Spike; he had purple scales and a faded green underbelly. Standing beside the dragon was a purple-bodied unicorn pony. Her mane went in front of her face and just barely covered her eyes; it was a combination of blue and purple with a brilliant rose streak going down the middle of it. The purple mare smiled awkwardly, as though she wasn't even sure what she was doing and then she spoke. "U-um…Hello?"  
Pinkie Pie tilted her head a little as she observed the two in front of her. She'd never seen them before, so that must mean that they were new to Ponyville. She jumped into the air and gasped loudly; her mouth hung wide open before she dashed forward and disappeared, leaving a cloud behind her.

Twilight turned around and watched the pink pony run off. "Well that was interesting all right." She rolled her eyes towards her baby dragon and made her way down the street to begin checking on the preparations for the festivities to come.

Twilight had already inspected the food, in fact she felt as though she had eaten more than half of it. Next on her list of things to check though was the weather. There was a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash who was supposed to be keeping the skies clear for the event, yet clouds drifted lazily overhead. Twilight was just making a snide comment about what a poor job said Pegasus pony was doing when she felt as though she were rammed in the side by a train. She was face down in the mud and her head was spinning. She wasn't even sure which way was up anymore and she groaned. She didn't even bother moving, today was not going well.

Twilight could feel the weight of somepony else atop of her but the weight was quickly lifted followed by an unapologetic laugh. "' 'Scuse me?"

Whoever this pony was she did not seem very apologetic and Twilight groaned before lifting her face from the mud. She was not amused in the slightest. There was more laughing followed by an offer for help. She'll probably only make it worse Twilight thought to herself. Twilight sat up and by the time she had the Pegasus pony had returned with a cloud and held it above Twilight. She began hopping on it, and it got rid of the mud on Twilight but completely ruined her mane. Twilight was not like some ponies who were obsessed with their manes but this on the other hand was just ridiculous.

Twilight slowly looked up, glaring up at the Pegasus pony who was only now noticing the effects that little shower had had on the purple mare. There was a little more giggling.

"Oops I guess I overdid it. Um..How 'bout this?" Twilight opened her mouth wide and wanted to shout out a protest but it was too late. The Pegasus began flying around her in a rapid circle, around and around, faster than anypony she'd ever seen fly before. She couldn't even make out what was in front of her anymore and could only faintly hear the unhelpful Pegasus talking. She'd only caught the last few words though.

"…Rainblow dry." If only that was all the pony had had to say.

Her eyes were closed as she placed herself back on the ground speaking smugly. "Now, now don't thank me. You're quite welcome"

How smug can somepony get?

Twilight's mane was completely ruined. It was messy and all poofed up, not straight like it should be. Whatever the mare had done it had had the same effect on her tail, and once she had noticed it she seemed shock for a moment, and Twilight thought she was going to apologize, but no. She began laughing, she laughed so hard she fell to the ground and Twilight had even seen tears form in her eyes. Once Spike saw the effects he joined in too. Twilight had, by now, noticed the mares appearance and with the addition of having her "Rainblow dry" it was a fair conclusion to assume this was the Pegasus in charge of the weather. She glared down at the Pegasus.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash?"

"The one and only!" Her reply was instant, and she quickly stood up proudly, lifting a hoof up to her chest, almost as though she was showing herself off. Her body was a light blue, similar to that of the sky and she had one of the most unique manes Twilight had ever seen. It was Rainbow colored and consisted of various colors, as did her tail. On her flank rests a Lightning Bolt. "Why? You heard'o me?"

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight sighed and turned towards Rainbow Dash. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me to check on the weather." Well Twilight had been talking Rainbow Dash had found a nice comfy cloud and settled herself upon it, hardly even paying attention.

"Yeah, yeah. That'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the celebration tomorrow and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow Dash loop-de-looped and landed on another cloud.

"THE Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked smugly.

"Yup."

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them"

"Pfft, please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day"

"Hey! I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat!"

This was exactly the reaction Twilight had hoped for. She narrowed her eyes and grinned. "Prove it."

In that exact second Rainbow Dash unfurled her wings and began flying around, kicking all the clouds. Twilight and Spike watched below in disbelief as Rainbow Dash soared from Cloud to Cloud, knocking each of them out of the sky one after the other before finally landing and grinning. "What did I tell 'ya? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hangin'!"

Twilight and Spike didn't move. They were in utter disbelief and what the rainbow-maned pony had just managed to do.

"You should see the look on your face." Rainbow Dash said as she drifted around the two."You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more!"  
And with that Rainbow Dash disappeared leaving the purple unicorn dumbfounded.

Rainbow Dash soared above the clouds, her powerful wings keeping her adrift. From the ground people would barely be able to make out her blue body, which almost blended in with the color of the sky, but there was never mistaking her mane. She didn't know of any pony in the world that had a mane like hers, and she was proud of it. It set her apart from the other ponies. That wasn't the only thing that separated her from them, but she would never admit that to them. There was only one other pony in all of equestrian who knew her secret and Rainbow Dash was determined to keep it that way.

Dash noticed a pony below, someone she would never mistake for anyone else. She was almost as unique as Dash in a sense, but they were also the same in another way too. This was the pony that knew her secret and Dash knew hers. Her closest, best friend and so much more. Even from so high up she could tell that down below she wasn't walking as the other ponies did. This pony had a habit of bouncing everywhere she went, and no matter where she went or who she met up with she always brought a smile to their faces. It was Pinkie Pie, the happiest, most fun-loving mare in all of Ponyville, possibly in all of Equestria. Not only were her and Dash extremely close but she was also Dash's pranking partner. No one could pull a prank like Pinkie.

Dash decided now was as good a time as any to visit her friend. She sped up in the air going much farther in front of her before extending one wing and pulling the other in against her body. She turned and once she'd completely turned around she tucked both of her wings against her body and went into a dive towards the ground, leaving a rainbow trail behind her, it was practically her trademark. She landed in front of Pinkie Pie standing tall and proud, one of her front hooves was lifted, almost as though she were posing.

"Dashie!" Pinkie shouted, jumping forward to give her friend a hug.

"Hey there Pinkie Pie." Came Dash's reply. "What are y-"

"Come with me!" Pinkie cut Dash off mid-sentence.

Dash tilted her head curiously but before she could ask what that was all about Pinkie had already taken off, bouncing joyfully along. Dash rolled her eyes. She knew there was no point trying to reason with Pinkie Pie. She was just so random. She flapped her wings and lifted herself from the ground and followed Pinkie. They engaged in meaningless chit-chat until they reached Sugar cube Corner. It was the best bakery in Ponyville, not to mention Pinkie Pie's home and job. She worked there as a baker with Mr. And Mrs. Cake. It was the perfect job for Pinkie Pie, since she was so obsessed with sweets. They entered, Mr. And Mrs. Cake were nowhere to be found. They were probably getting ready for the festivities. Dash and Pinkie made their way up to the pink earth pony's room and shut the door behind them.

"Why did we come all the way here Pinkie?"

"I need to get some party supplies!" Came Pinkie's reply. She was zooming around the room, collecting streamers and balloons and other such party accessories. She'd put a large, pointed party-hat on and was grinning towards Dash, a grin which Dash quickly returned.

"And here I thought you just wanted to be alone with me"

Pinkie Pie giggled at Dash's response and bounced over to her, nuzzling herself into her friends colourful mane. They had never meant for it to happen but after a while they couldn't deny it anymore. They knew that they shouldn't have been feeling that way about each other but the heart wants what it wants and they wanted each other. They'd never shared their secret with anypony, and they probably never would. They'd never heard of two mares being together or falling in love, and they shuddered at what their friends would think of them if they found it. It was easier this way, for them and for everyone else. Sometimes it was hard, hiding who they really were from their friends, but it was necessary and at the end of the day they always got through it together.

"Of course I wanna spend time alone with my marefriend, but I have a party to plan!"

Dash laughed at their made up word for what they were to each other before responding. "Are you throwing a party for all the ponies to get together and watch the sun rise?"

"No. Yes. Kind of! I hadn't thought of that before but now that you mention it that sounds like a super, spectacular wonderifical idea! Every pony in Ponyville is invited anyway so we can do that too and it'll give everyone a chance to meet the new mare here." Pinkie seemed pleased with the new idea.

"New mare?"

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you, Dashie. On my way home I ran into a purple unicorn and she said hi to me but I'd never seen her before, and I know everypony in Ponyville, and since I'd never seen her before then that must have meant that she was new! Since she's new to town she probably hasn't had the chance to meet many people so I had the brilliant idea to throw her the bestest, biggest, funest party ever! By the end of it she'll have lots and lots of friends!"

Dash tilted her head; her marefriend must be talking about Twilight. "You mean Twilight Sparkle?"

"Oh you met her too? Maybe she already has friends then."

"I just crossed her in the street. I showed her what I can do! By the time I was done she didn't even know what to say!" Dash struck another proud pose, and Pinkie giggled again.

"Silly Dashie" She nuzzled herself into her again. "I'm gonna throw the party anyway, I love making new friends and I wanna find out all about her. I hope she likes parties! Do you think she's gonna like parties Dashie? I hope so! Maybe she'll like pranks too. I bet she comes from somewhere reaaaally interesting and she'll have lots and lots of stories to tell us about her hometown!"

"Maybe." Was Dash's short reply. She averted her gaze, thinking for a minute. Pinkie was rather interested in this mare, but Dash shouldn't say anything. She knew it was nothing, Pinkie would never do anything to hurt her. Sometimes she got jealous, but she'd gotten better at it. If people knew that Pinkie was hers she'd probably feel better, but it wasn't worth exposing their secret because of a bit of jealousy. She'd get it under control.

Pinkie giggled because she her the rainbow-maned pony all too well. She bounced over Dash again and again until her giggles subsided. "Aww Dashie, are you jealous?"

"What! N-no!" Dash turned her head to the side and firmly sat her rump on the ground.

Pinkie laughed, and kissed her marefriend on the cheek. "Silly Dashie."

This calmed Rainbow Dash down a little bit and she smiled. She always had to have the last word though. "Yeah well...I could make you jealous too you know."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened as she seemed to have one of her bright ideas. "Oh like a game? Dashie, that's a great idea! We'll see who gets the most jealous! I wish I could stay longer but I gotta go plan the new mare's – Twilight you called her? – party! I'll see you there Dashie!" She kissed her on the cheek again before bouncing out the window, a box on her back was filled with everything she would need to get the party ready. She'd get the information she needed from other residents of Ponyville and enlist some of her friends help to decorate and all that. She bounced down, planning the party in her mind without a care in the world.

Dash was stunned, and as she watched her pink-bodied friend bounce away she couldn't help but feel a little angry, and then a little upset. She wished Pinkie hadn't turned this into her game, her feelings for Pinkie weren't a game, in fact they were far from it and she wasn't pleased with this turn of events. On the other hand though she couldn't refuse a challenge. She sighed as she left through the same window, taking to the skies. She had a feeling someone was going to end up unhappy with this game.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Came Spike's voice from his resting spot atop Twilight's back. He was referring to the fashion obsessed pony they had just met. Her name was Rarity and she was in charge of the decorations for the evening. She seemed to care more about appearance than anything else. As soon as she had seen Twilight's mane that had been destroyed by Rainbow Dash it had seemed almost as though she would die. She had insisted on fixing up Twilight's mane, and if that was not bad enough she forced Twilight to try on outfit after outfit. Twilight had quickly made her way out of there while Rarity had gone to collect a ribbon. It may have been a bit rude but if she ever ran into Rarity again she would make up some excuse about being busy with the Summer Sun Celebration. She wasn't expecting to see anyone ever again though. Hopefully by the end of the day tomorrow she would be back in Canterlot, back with her precious books. It would obviously take a while before Spike forgot her though.

"Focus Cassanova. What's next on the list?" Twilight said as she turned her attention to Spike. She was just itching to finish everything up. She suspected something bad would happen tonight, and luckily the princess had made arrangements for her to stay in a library tonight. The perfect place to do some research, no distractions, no noise, and nopony to keep trying to befriend her.

"Music, It's the last one."

Twilight was pleased to hear this, and it showed too. A large smile was on her face as she made her way down the dirt roads of Ponyville. She had come to a large clearing, trees everywhere, and it was clear tons of animals lived here. From a short distance away she could hear birds singing, in rhythym, a pleasant melody. She made her way towards where the sound was coming from.

It wasn't intentional but when she reached where the sound was coming from her and Spike were partially hidden by a bush. A large tree was before them, and on the branches were birds of every color and kind. It made a beautiful rainbow of colors, not much different from Rainbow Dash's mane. A lovely yellow pegasus pony hovered in front of the tree, directing the birds. Waves of pink fell along her neck, and a strand of pink hair covered part of her face. This was clearly the pony in charge of music and Twilight simply observed for the moment.

All the birds sang in unison, except for one. A regal blue-feathered bird was singing rather off key. For what seemed like the longest time the yellow pegasus hovered without saying anything, but cringed every once in a while so she was clearly aware of the problem, yet said nothing. Eventually something had to be said. "Oh my...Um stop please everyone. " Her voice was low and sweet and held no ill intentions. She seemed to genuinely feel bad to have to criticize anyone at all, even if it was for such a minor problem. She flew up a little higher, to reach the bird above her.

"Um..Excuse me sir, I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeeeny tiny bit off." She hovered back to her original position, seeming relieved that the confrontation was out of the way. "Now follow me please. A one. A two. A one, two three-"

"Hello."

Her greeting did not have the effect Twilight had expected. The yellow pegasus jumped, and screamed. All the lovely birds that had been on the branches flew away and the yellow pony turned to see who had greeted her. She hovered a few feet above the purple unicorn and was looking down at her with an awfully concerned expression. Maybe a little encouragement would help Twilight thought to herself.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful."

The yellow pegasus slowly landed in front of Twilight. Twilight hoped she hadn't angered her by scaring her birds away. She didn't seem mad or frustrated or anything really. She still seemed more worried than anything else. She was looking away from Twilight, and the side that faced the purple unicorn was the side that her bright pink mane covered. She shuffled with her front hoof, digging at the dirt. She glanced, only a quick look into the purple unicorns violet optics before quickly looking away.

Twilight wasn't sure what to do, this was the first genuinely interesting pony she had met in Ponyville today, but it seemed as though she wouldn't be able to get a single word out of her. Twilight just forced a smile. Things were getting awkward, time continued passing but the yellow pegasus did not say anything, and Twilight now doubted she would.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight paused expecting a response but none came. As Twilight spoke the pegasus' wings were brought in tighter against her back. Her bright sky-blue eyes glanced at the purple unicorn quickly but just as fast she pulled them away to aimlessly glance at the ground. She adjusted herself so her pink face prevented Twilight from seeing her face.

"What's your name?" Twilight continued when she realized the other pony was not going to respond.

The yellow Pegasus shuffled on her hooves some more and kept her eyes firmly planted on the ground. She began stuttering out, and since she wasn't facing Twilight it was hard to hear her, her mumbling didn't make it easier. "Um...I'm Flutter.." The last part of her name was lost as she only mumbled it out.

Twilight smiled awkwardly again glancing from side to side. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Um..I'm...F..." The mumbling got worse. The yellow Pegasus frowned now and she backed away, looking afraid. Her mane covered her face more, as she practically cowered, her knees bent slightly maker her seem smaller than she really was.

"Didn't quite catch that." Despite the pegasus' ridiculous shyness Twilight couldn't help but find something cute, and endearing about the whole thing. Not to say it wasn't ridiculously annoying, but still.

The yellow Pegasus moved another step back and her eyes narrowed more fearfully. This time there weren't even any words that left her lips, simply a loud squeak. There seemed to be nothing that Twilight could do, she couldn't get to know this pony without even knowing her name.

All the birds that had flown away at Twilight's appearance had fluttered back now, and Twilight knew that it was time for her to leave. "Well it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work." It had all sounded so fake and cheesy but Twilight felt as though there was nothing more she could do. The pegasus offered another audible squeak in response, but nothing more. "Ooookay..." Twilight turned on her hooves and made her way back to Spike, who had decided to stay behind during this whole incident.

"Well that was easy" Twilight said to Spike as he checked off the last of the items on the checklist. It was finally over there was nothing left to do, all of her tasks were complete so Twilight could finally head on to the library and continue her research on the tale of the mare in the moon.

"A baby dragon!"

At first Twilight was confused, she hadn't realized it was the yellow pegasus' voice, because she had hardly heard it. She'd barely had time to turn around when she felt her hooves leave the ground. She was hit so hard her entire form went flying over first and she landed belly first in the dirt. Her legs spread out on either side of her and everything seemed to be spinning. The yellow pony had pushed her hard enough to do this? Twilight was still recovering, but she still heard what the yellow pegasus was saying.

"Oh! I've never seen a baby dragon before! He's soooo cute!"

Spike turned around, placing his hands proudly on his hips and grinned at Twilight. "Well, well, well." Spike then turned his attention back to the pony in front of him.

"Oh my. He talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I..." The yellow Pegasus began hovering in the air from her apparent excitement. She brought her hooves up before her, no longer looking afraid, or concerned, only pure joy. Her wings flapped slowly, keeping her airborne just a little above Spike. "I just don't even know what to say!"

During the time that the yellow mare had been obsessing over Spike Twilight had recovered and made her way past her. She rolled her eyes at Spike who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, obviously enjoying the reaction to him. She didn't want him getting too full of himself now. Her horn sparkled, and a purple aura surrounded it and Spike's eyes widened as he was unexpectedly lifted from the ground, and placed on Twilight's back. She'd used her magic to carry him there, magic is something all unicorn ponies possessed.

"Well in that case we'd better be going." Twilight started walking off.

"Oh, wait, wait! What's his name?" The yellow Pegasus began following behind them at a steady pace, close enough to be able to talk to Spike clearly.

"I'm Spike."

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy."

Twilight rolled her eyes. To Spike she gives her name without any problems. Twilight couldn't help but feel a little hurt at this. She'd been having a horrible day. The first pony she'd tried to speak to hadn't said anything and had run away. She'd gotten along rather well with the second, but nothing extraordinary, just lunch. Now on the pony she'd actually made an effort to speak to, not only had she been able to get any words out of her, making it effectively the second time she'd been ignored, but she'd seen Spike and could talk to him without any problems. It's not fair Twilight thought to herself, and she honestly wondered why she had thought that. To her surprise it wasn't just rejection she was feeling but underneath it, ever so slightly, she felt a pang of jealousy, and she couldn't figure out why. Sure the yellow pegasus seemed like a nice enough mare, but to get jealous over her ability to talk to Spike without any problems? It just wasn't logical.

"Wow, a talking dragon. And what do dragons talk about?" Fluttershy continued, her interest only seeming to increase.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Absolutely everything."

Twilight sighed. It was going to be a long walk to the library.

During the entire time there she was forced to listen to Spike talk from the very moment she had hatched him as an egg at her entrance exam, up to today. He had effectively gone through his entire life story and the entire time Fluttershy seemed to not lose interest at all, not only that but not once had she addressed Twilight or asked her a question. After a while Twilight had just shut them out, trying not to listen and even thought it worked for the most part the whole time it was like an unpleasant buzzing in the background. She just wanted some peace and quiet after the day she'd had. Finally she could see the library she would be staying at. It was a lovely place, a large tree that had been hollowed out and turned into a library.

Spike was just making an offer to tell Fluttershy about the day he had had today, and Twilight couldn't handle another moment of this. She had half-expected the mare to decline but she should have known better with her rotten luck. Fluttershy gladly agreed, but enough was enough. She turned around and faced the Mare.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." Twilight said dramatically. Spike started to protest but she kicked her back hooves up, knocking him down into the dirt. "Awww, wook at that. He's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle balance." She gave a false smile towards Fluttershy, not expecting her to believe it.

Faster than Twilight had expected Fluttershy swooped forward and picked Spike up in her arms, cradling him against her chest as she hovered in the air. "Poor thing." Fluttershy cried out. "We must get him to bed." Without any second thought Fluttershy flew into the library, carrying Spike with her. Before she could get to far Twilight ran ahead of her. She used her magic again to remove Spike from Fluttershy's arms and place him on the ground and placed her head against Fluttershy's body and quite literally pushed her out the door.

"Yes, yes. We'll get right on that. Well, goodnight!" Twilight slammed the door in her face and made her way into the oddly dark library. She couldn't even see one step in front of her.

Spike was standing with his hands on his chest again, but not proudly this time. He glared at Twilight, not that she could see it. "Rude much?"

Twilight did feel a little guilty. "Sorry Spike, but I have to convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where are the lights?"

No sooner had Twilight spoken those words that the lights flickered on. A large yell of "Surprise!" was shouted and she jumped. She definitely was surprised. Balloons and streamers decorated the room. A table filled with cupcakes and punch was at one extremity of the room and she was in the middle of a circle of ponies. She recognized some of them: Applejack, the mare in charge of the food, the pony in charge of decorations, Rarity. Rainbow Dash was also present, as was the pink mare who hadn't spoken to her this morning. Even Fluttershy had crept her way back in. It was a surprise party, for Twilight. Something she'd never had before and only one thought came to mind.

Oh no.

The party had been going on for quite some time now and Dash had been observing from afar. Right from the moments the light had flickered on Pinkie Pie had been stuck to Twilight like glue. She'd followed her around, spoken to her every second since the party had started and truth be told Rainbow Dash could not be more jealous. If this were in fact a game, she was losing big time. She'd decided she wasn't going to play this game, a lot of things she could handle but turning feelings into a game was not something she could do.

Dash had attempted to talk to the purple mare a few times but without success. She didn't seem very interested in talking to anypony, it seemed more like she wanted to be alone. Maybe this party wasn't a good idea? Dash thought to herself. It was true Pinkie Pie could be pushy sometimes, but usually after throwing a party for someone they warmed up to her right away, but not this time. Twilight was spending her time avoiding the others. Dash sighed.

"Rainbow Dash?"

Dash turned, and sitting where there was the least action, all by herself was Fluttershy. The timid pony was also trying to avoid everypony. Dash had gone to flight camp with Fluttershy and had known her since they were fillies. Fluttershy's attitude was nothing new, and a lot of the other ponies in ponyville often got annoyed with her but Dash always tried her best to be patient with her, it wasn't her fault after all. Rainbow Dash had witnessed the other fillies' cruelty first hand. Fluttershy was always the target of their abuse and jokes and it was a habit for everypony to mock her flying abilities.

"Hey there Fluttershy. I didn't see you there."

"O-oh um...I hope I'm not bothering you..." Came the quiet reply.

"Nah. It's okay Fluttershy."

"You just seemed a little sad and I was hoping there was something I could to help..."

Dash couldn't help but smile. Uncomfortable but still willing to help others. Fluttershy's kindness knew no bounds. "Don't worry about it 'Shy. What about you? You met the new pony in town yet?"

"Oh yes, she seemed very nice. She had a baby dragon with her. He could talk, and he was sooo cute."

There was absolutely, positively no way Fluttershy would ever say this out loud but she felt bad about what had happened earlier. Twilight had tried to talk to her and she hadn't even said hello. She wished she had to. Not many ponies tried to talk to her, and she was very grateful that Twilight had. She'd been so nice and polite to her. It almost made Fluttershy feel like crying. She hadn't been any better on the walk to the library either! She spent the whole time talking to Spike. Again she wanted to talk to Twilight but she was too afraid. Fluttershy had always been more comfortable talking to animals than other ponies. They never said mean things to her, or judged her, or made fun of her because she couldn't fly very well. She had secretly hoped to make friends with Twilight, but now she'd ruined any chances of ever being friends with Twilight Sparkle and there was nothing she could do about it now.

Then she realized there was something she could do about it. She could go talk to Twilight now. But oh...How would I approach her? Fluttershy thought to herself. She'd worry about it once she was done talking to Rainbow Dash.

Dash began to laugh at her friends words, but turned when she heard a loud noise. Twilight had tears coming out of her eyes, but she didn't seem upset over anything. Her cheeks were puffed out and she was coughing. Twilight ran off and disappeared, and Pinkie Pie was left alone. Dash wanted to go talk to her but she had so much on her mind she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"I'm gonna go take a quick fly to clear my head. Try and have some fun, alright Fluttershy?"

"Okay, but Rainbow Dash...If your sad you can talk about it."

Rainbow Dash smiled a little, and only nodded towards her foalhood friend as she made her exit. She took to the sky and instantly forgot all her troubles.

Fluttershy retreated back to her corner, where there were less ponies, less noise and less chances of someone she didn't know talking to her. She was alone again, Rainbow Dash was gone and she'd lost her chance to make friends with Twilight Sparkle. Sometimes she realized how her shyness limited her, but it was who she was, and there was no getting around it, but sometimes it would be nice to have pony friends too, not just her animal friends.

Twilight was coughing, and her tongue still burned. What kind of crazy pony leaves hot sauce where drinks are served! She was already irritated at the day she'd had, and now things had only gotten worse.

Twilight took a seat and sighed. Her hooves hurt from the walking around she'd done all day and it was good to finally have a seat and relax. She did feel a little bad about abandoning the party Pinkie Pie had worked so hard to throw for her, but in the end it didn't really matter. She'd be gone tomorrow and would never see any of these ponies again. It was for the best anyway, all she needed were her books and she'd feel comfortable. She'd never needed other ponies, and she liked to think she never would, her studies came first.

Her mind did keep going back to Fluttershy though. She spent a long time trying to figure out what she'd done wrong. She'd actually tried to engage Fluttershy in conversation, she'd been polite and talkative but nothing had worked. When Fluttershy had seen Spike on the other hand she instantly opened up, so therefore Twilight had to conclude it was something she did. Maybe she was just unapproachable. She sighed again and crawled into bed. Tomorrow it wouldn't matter, she would leave and never have to even think about Fluttershy ever again, everything could be back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feelings Always Come Out

Books flew around the room, finding their place in the shelves. In the center stood the purple coated Twilight, her features strained with focus and her horn glowing faintly from the magic used to place the books back on the shelf. She did this every time. She'd pull out a ton of books and read them all at once, and would only put them away when she knew somepony was coming over. Normally Spike would be here to help, but he'd been working hard for Twilight so she'd given him the day to do whatever he wanted. Luckily she had somepony else coming to help and encourage her while she practiced a spell she was trying to perfect, her teleportation spell.

As the books flew back to their rightful place Twilight began thinking of the last couple weeks. She and her newfound friends had stopped Nightmare Moon. For the first little while after she had felt smug as well as irritated, if only Princess Celestia had taken her seriously that entire ordeal could have been avoided. Nopony had been harmed and everything had been dealt with, not to mention the Princess had been reunited with her sister, so it was okay, Twilight just wished somepony had listened to her.

She looked around and realized that her thoughts had caused her to lose focus and stop what she had been doing, pulling her thoughts back to the present she looked at the clock and it indicated Fluttershy would arrive at any moment. Twilight closed her eyes and focused, and the few books that remained zoomed back to where they belonged. A feather-duster swung around the room dusting the room, a cloth cleaned along the surfaces, and the tables giving everything a nice brilliant shine and a mop danced along the floor with the bucket not far behind. When it passed by Twilight it splashed a little, causing her lavender coat to become wet and she groaned in frustration. Finally she returned all the cleaning products and, magicking the floor dry and found herself exhausted after all of that. She slumped to the floor, lying on her belly and let out a tired sighed. Fluttershy should be arriving any minute, and Twilight was happy she would not see her house in the state it had been in.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to relax. With her two forehooves she began patting her mane down, it had gotten messy during the whole incident. She knew it was pointless, Fluttershy would not care what her house or mane looked like. The truth was that even thought Twilight loved all her friends there was a special place in her heart for the kindest pony in all of Equestria. She knew that she could always count on Fluttershy to be there for her and that no matter what, even though she was extremely timid Fluttershy would pull through. Twilight was not good in social situations and that was something her and Fluttershy shared, so she was more understanding when Twilight made mistakes. Every time she thought of the yellow mare she felt odd, happier than she normally did and she began to feel nervous too. She wasn't sure exactly what it meant since she didn't feel that way when she thought of anyone else, but what she did know is that it meant Fluttershy was special to her, and she wouldn't want anypony else helping her today. She didn't know it but she had a silly smile on her face.

A knocking at the door brought Twilight from her daydreams and she jumped as though the knocking at the door were much louder than it actually was. It was such a gentle tapping but it sounded to her as though Applejack was slamming her hind hooves into the door with all her strength. Time passed and still Twilight did not answer the door, she paced in front of it, contemplating how to greet her friend. She didn't realize it had already been a minute until the knock came again, just as quiet as before. Twilight took a deep breath and swallowed trying to calm the fluttering in her stomach before finally opening the door to greet the pony behind it.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Dashie please open up. I'm _really _sorry" cried Pinkie Pie.

This was not the first time Rainbow Dash had heard the pink mare say this over the last couple weeks. Rainbow Dash had certainly not been happy with her, but it had not been _that_ big of a deal. She had gotten over it rather quickly but Pinkie Pie insisted on apologizing time and time again. It was as though the pink mare felt as though apologizing was not enough even though Rainbow Dash had assured her that it was all over and done with. Rainbow Dash exhaled sharply and took a peek out of her window as it dawned on her that her cloud home was high above the ground and Pinkie Pie did not have any wings.

Outside of her door was Pinkie Pie, she had dozens of balloons on strung around her abdomen. Another series of knocks and Pinkie Pie finally noticed the rainbow-maned mare in the window. Her sky-colored irises looking pleadingly into Dash's magenta ones, a look of such sadness it made it impossible for Rainbow Dash to deny her anything. She strode to her door and opened it, sighing.

Pinkie Pie flailed in an attempt to bring herself forward, but wasn't doing a good job. She wiggled back and forth in place and Dash shook her head and released another exasperated sigh. She extended her cyan hoof forward and pulled Pinkie Pie in, leading her towards a sofa. She untied the balloons from around the pink mare. Although she could not walk on the clouds, as long as she remained on the sofa she should be fine. Pinkie Pie opened her mouth and Dash reacted instantly, putting a hoof onto Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"No more! If you apologize one more time I'm going to explode!" Dash's words came out quickly.

Pinkie Pie giggled positioning herself comfortably on the couch. "I was just going to ask how your day was."

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash felt kind of silly for jumping to conclusions. She quickly regained her confidence. "Well, you could have been apologizing. _Again"_

"Could have, but wasn't" Pinkie replied cheerfully.

Dash shook her head from side to side and did her best to hide the smile that was slowly forming on her lips. It was hard to bring Pinkie Pie down, and she began to realize that maybe instead of acting the way she had been for the last couple of weeks, perhaps she should have made Pinkie Pie understand that she really was okay, that _they _really were okay. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth but began to speak but she was cut off by Pinkie Pie, this wasn't exactly rare though.

"I'm really sorry for what happened at the party Dashie. It was really inconsiderate of me to not take your feelings into account and that's not what I wanted to do, actually it's something I never want to. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable or jealous because there's no other pony I'm interested in. There are lots of other things I'm interested in like candy, parties, making people happy but not a single other pony."

Dash's heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks began to warm and she averted her eyes. She was happy she hadn't averted Pinkie Pie. This is what she wished Pinkie Pie would have told her when this whole thing had started. Any concerns she may have still had evaporated and she could see Pinkie Pie was tilting her head, wondering about Dash's reaction. Dash turned back to pinked and wrapped both of her front hooves around the pink mare, speaking softly into her ear.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie"

"Oh Dashie, you don't have to thank me!" Pinkie Pie's cheerful voice came as Rainbow Dash pulled away with a sheepish expression on her face; her wings were tucked in tightly against her back. Pinkie Pie bounced on the spot making the couch wiggle, speaking as she did causing her voice to come out shaky.

"Now that everything is good we should go out and celebrate!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh! Oh! We should go out for a picnic! It'll be soooo much fun!" As Pinkie Pie spoke her voice seemed to speed up, each word coming out faster than the next. Rainbow Dash paced back and forth as she responded, her magenta eyes showing her concern.

"Someone might see us Pinkie Pie..." As Dash finished her phrase Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing.

"So what?"

"You know what the problem is Pinkie Pie!" Dash felt like this was another argument they'd had loads of times.

Before they had gotten together Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had no problems hanging out together or being seen together in public, but ever since they had shared their feelings for each other Rainbow Dash was always concerned with what people would think if they found out, Pinkie Pie was concerned too but not in the same way. In Pinkie's opinion they could overcome it, and in the end their true friends would accept them, but Rainbow Dash was more concerned with her reputation. She didn't want people making fun of her, or thinking of her as a freak. She had always been considered cool, and it wasn't something she wanted to lose. Pinkie sighed and shook her head from side to side, her poofy mane waving wildly as she did.

"Before you and I ever got together Rainbow Dash you would have said yes, and everyone would assume we were just eating lunch together, and that's the same thing they'll think now." Her voice wasn't its usual speedy self, and that's how it was apparent Pinkie Pie was upset. "I'd like to be able to spend some time with you outside every once in a while." Pinkie Finished.

"I-I know Pinkie Pie, but..." Rainbow Dash looked down but only for a brief instant, she was finding the words to express herself. "I know it's hard on you Pinkie Pie and we...We'll get there someday. Just please be patient with me." It wasn't enough for Rainbow Dash; she hated to see Pinkie Pie sad. " How about we go out for that picnic at night? Tomorrow?"

It wasn't exactly what Pinkie Pie had hoped for, but it was at least an improvement. Pinkie Pie's seemed to cheer up and she started bouncing again. "It'll be sooo much fun. We'll bring lots of food and drink and we'll sit there and talk and spend time togeth-" Rainbow Dash cut her off before she could _really_ get into her rant.

It seemed as though things would be okay after all.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight's voice was loud, and overly-enthusiastic. She realized this and swallowed hard, realizing it was Fluttershy she was greeting, the shy pony not somepony like Pinkie Pie. She lowered her tone and continued with her greeting. "How's it going?" Twilight finally noticed Fluttershy was holding a basket in her muzzle. She dropped it and gently nuzzled it forward with her muzzle and gave Twilight a shy smile.

"Oh, hello. I'm doing well." Her voice was quiet and there was a pause before she continued talking. "I brought this for you." As Fluttershy finished her sentence the unicorn looked down at the basket. It was a plain woven basket and inside it contained various fruits: Apples, oranges, peaches, and various other tasty looking fruits.

Twilight smiled and replied gratefully. "Thank you Fluttershy but you didn't have to bring me anything."As they spoke Twilight had made her way into the library, prompting Fluttershy to follow her. She brought the basket into the back of the library into the kitchen area.

"Oh I know, I just thought it would be nice" As they spoke Fluttershy had followed Twilight into the kitchen and she stood there awkwardly, looking at the ground and shuffling timidly.

Although Twilight had been in Ponyville for a couple of weeks already the truth was she had not seen her friends much since they had stopped Nightmare Moon and gotten the royal sisters talking again, and Fluttershy was the one she had seen the least of. From what she had gathered Fluttershy had been busy caring for her animals and her bunny Angel had gotten sick. Twilight was glad they were going to be able to spend this time together.

Even though she was glad to be with Fluttershy this afternoon she was also a little nervous too. This was the first time any of her five friends had come to spend time with her alone and the fact that it was Fluttershy did not alleviate any of Twilight's nervousness. She'd already decided before she had even invited Fluttershy over that she wouldn't mention anything about it to her (or anyone else) and try to hide the butterflies in her stomach as best she could, at least until she could figure out what it meant.

"What do you need my help with today Twilight?" Fluttershy spoke in a low tone.

"I was hoping you could help me with a new spell I'm learning."

"Oh, okay...But I'm not a unicorn."

Twilight giggled a little before responding. ``You can still help. Moral support, you`ll be here in case something goes wrong." Fluttershy just nodded her head, and with a wave of her head Twilight signaled the yellow mare to follow her. They left the kitchen and made their way into the main area of the library where all the books were located. Fluttershy, still unsure of what was going to happen, trotted slowly behind Twilight and took a moment before finally asking.

"What spell are you trying to learn?"

As she trotted into the center of the library and took a look at the book she responded without even looking over. "I'm trying to learn the teleportation spell. I think it would have plenty of uses."

"Oh yes."

"The principal is easy, you focus really hard on another spot and using magic you move yourself from one spot to the other in the blink of an eye, ponies who are adept with the spell can even move other ponies along with themselves." She exhaled before finishing. "The problem is if you lose your focus you could end up somewhere completely different and risk injuring yourself."

"Oh my, I'm sure you'll be able to get it."

"I hope so."

Both ponies retreated into silence; Twilight was scanning the contents of the book on the teleportation spell. She hoped it wasn't beyond what she was capable of, but learning that she was the element of magic had made her think it was time to start learning a few more difficult spells. She'd been slacking off on her studies, and this spell was a great way to catch up.

Twilight had carefully read the passage several times at this point and the entire time Fluttershy had kept quiet. Even though Fluttershy was silent Twilight was still extremely aware of the mare's presence. Every small breath Fluttershy took, Twilight was aware of it. It was making it hard to focus on what the book had to say, and as the time came closer to her performing the actual spell she was becoming more and more nervous of embarrassing herself in front of Fluttershy. Being scared of humiliating herself with a failed spell wasn't something uncommon, but the level it was at now was unnatural. Her legs felt weak, and her brain kept imagining the worst outcome such as Fluttershy thinking poorly of her, or finding her to have no real skill in magic. She knew this was ridiculous because Fluttershy was the kindest pony, but she couldn't seem to get a hold of her emotions.

Fluttershy herself wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes would occasionally wander, looking around the library but there wasn't all that much to look at so her eyes always returned to the purple mare before her. She tried her best not to stare but she continued to regardless of what she wanted. She was fascinated with Twilight's beautiful and unique mane. The pink stripe that ran through the center of her mane made her mane stand out even more than it already did. Fluttershy found herself intimidated and wasn't sure what she would do or how she would explain herself if Twilight were to catch her eyeing her.

She was intimidated by Twilight. She was arguably the strongest of the elements of harmony and it was thanks to her they had defeated Nightmare Moon and in comparison Fluttershy felt weak and pitiful. After all kindness could only take you so far. That wasn't to say she wasn't thrilled but it was how she was to be down on herself. When she compared herself to Twilight she felt envious. Twilight was beautiful, smart, strong-willed, and a great role-model for anypony. As Fluttershy's mind processed her thoughts she couldn't help but wish that she were more like Twilight and her cheeks turned red at her thoughts. She hoped Twilight didn't have a mind reading spell. Twilight's voice brought Fluttershy back to attention.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to try it." Twilight sounded confident outloud, but inside she was nervous as could be. She forced her legs to move her to the center of the room and Fluttershy smiled warmly at her, her smile containing only the best of wishes for Twilgiht's attempt and she felt her knees weaken even more than they already had.

Twilight closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She focused on a spot only a few feet in front of her. She let the magic gather and her lavender horn glowed. An aura of the same color gathered around it and in her thoughts she willed herself forward. There was a loud noise, as though several ponies were stomping at the exact same time and a large cloud of purple dust but when it cleared Twilight was still where she was except she was now on her belly, legs spread in all directions and her mane a little wild.

She heard Fluttershy gasp and rush over to her. Twilight hid her face in front of both of her front hooves her cheeks burning. Everything she had been worried would happen did, and she was almost wishing she'd done this alone as to not embarrass herself. Everything had to be perfect, and she had to have control of the situation, and she'd already lost it. She clamped her teeth on her bottom lip and sighed, unsure of what to expect.

Fluttershy didn't see this as a failure; she saw it as an attempt. She rushed over to the lavender mare and nuzzled her head under Twilight's left side, helping her get onto her hooves. Fluttershy helped Twilight sit in a more dignified position. She flipped a pink strand of her mane out of her eyes before talking.

"Twilight, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Concern seemed to ooze out of every word that escaped Fluttershy's mouth.

Twilight's cheeks still burned, but not as intensely, she replied groggily. " 'Mokay." To which Fluttershy only giggled at how silly Twilight sounded. Twilight turned her head away, a little wounded at the laughing. "That was horrible. "

"That wasn't horrible at all. You did your very best and if you keep trying you'll get it for sure."

Twilight turned back to Fluttershy, realizing Fluttershy hadn't been laughing at her, in fact nothing about this was funny to her at all. It crashed over her, why she'd wanted Fluttershy here in the first place. It was because out of all her other friends Fluttershy was the most supportive, the pony who when she got it wrong would encourage her to step back up and try again. Twilight nodded.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Twilight's words held more meaning than a simply sign of thanks, and even thought Fluttershy wasn't sure exactly what was behind them, she could tell. After making sure Twilight was okay Fluttershy retreated to where she had been previously, lifting a hoof into the air and speaking in an encouraging, yet somehow quiet tone.

"You can do it Twilight!"

Twilight smiled and despite the butterflies in her stomach shook her head to get her mane placed correctly again and prepared herself to try again. Once again she focused, closing her eyes and let the magic come to her. She felt good about this attempt, but Fluttershy cleared her throat and at that moment Twilight's mind thought of Fluttershy instead of the general area before her but it was too late. She unleashed the magic, and screamed.

She'd popped above Fluttershy and crashed onto her, and even though Fluttershy was surprised her scream was somehow quiet, if that was even possible. After Twilight re-oriented herself she realized Fluttershy was on her stomach in the manner Twilight had been just moments before and Twilight was horizontally along her back, her head stuck in Fluttershy's mane.

Fluttershy shook her head, getting her own bearings. The first thing that came to her mind wasn't that Twilight had fallen on her, or misjudged where she would appear it was the fact that Twilight had managed to teleport at all. "Oh Twilight, you did it!" It was the most excited Twilight had ever heard the yellow mare.

Twilight smiled. She couldn't help but feel pleased with herself. Teleporting was a rather advanced spell and she'd managed to accomplish it, and it was thanks to something that she'd dismissed as pointless for years: friendship. She honestly didn't know if she'd have been able to do it without Fluttershy's encouragement, and her cheeks flushed at the thought of what she was about to say, but Fluttershy deserved to know how much she had helped.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Fluttershy. Thank you." Twilight's voice was sincere, she was extremely grateful for the help. Fluttershy turned her head, looking behind her so she was looking directly at Twilgiht.

"Oh thank you, but I didn't do anything really."

"You helped a lot, with your encouragement." Twilight noticed Fluttershy's eyes, they were a bright cyan color, the same color as the sky on a bright summer day. "Your eyes are really pretty."

Twilight couldn't believe she'd just said that, and she couldn't understand why. Sure, it was the truth, but it wasn't something you just randomly told somepony. Twilight quickly bounced onto her hooves and trotted to where her book was, clearing her throat and magicking the book shut. "I guess I've practiced enough for today."

At the comment on her eyes Fluttershy didn't know what to say. Nopony ever commented on her appearance and she never went out of her way to make herself noticed like Rarity did. She kept her mane nice and that was about it. She pushed herself back up so she was standing, and felt as though maybe she'd done something, since Twilight was suddenly ending her practice session.  
"Oh okay..."

Fluttershy trotted to the door, Twilight magicking it open to be polite. "Thanks for your help Fluttershy. I really appreciate it." She was having trouble forming words. It wasn't that Fluttershy wasn't beautiful, all of her friends were attractive, but it she only really ever paid attention to Fluttershy in terms of attractiveness.

Fluttershy smiled. "Thank you for inviting me. I'm glad I could help."

Both ponies smiled awkwardly at each other, and after their goodbyes Fluttershy trotted off but after a few minutes spread her wings and took off slowly back towards her cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest.

Thinking about it she was happy that Twilight had said that, she'd been self-conscious since she was a filly and it was rare that she believed other ponies compliments but there was something about the way Twilight said it, and the way she'd looked at her. Fluttershy could tell that she had really meant it. Her thoughts eventually led her to thinking about Twilight herself.

Twilight was attractive too. Her lavender coat was shiny and soft to the touch as she had found out today. The waves of midnight blue that fell along her neck with the bright streak through the strands were a nice contrast to her lavender fur. Her eyes were wise, and they seemed to hold all the answers. Yes, Twilight was very pretty...

_"Oh my, Fluttershy. You shouldn't be thinking about another one of your friends like this, especially not another mare"_

She pushed her thoughts of Twilight out of her mind and headed home to take care of the wonderful creatures that awaited her upon her return.

Meanwhile back at the library Twilight was pacing again. It was time she figured this out. She would figure this out the same way she figured everything out. She focused and using her magic brought a book down from the shelves. Big bold letters on the cover read "Friendship 101." She opened it and immersed herself within the words.

.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was rapidly coming to an end, the majority of ponies hurriedly returning to their homes, anxious to return to their families. Shops were closing, the sun setting, casting a beautiful orange glow across Equestria. Soon, the moon would rise into the air, followed by darkness coating the sky until Princess Celestia raised the sun once again on the dawn of the next day.

Although most ponies were returning home, there was one earth pony far from home.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Ponyville, Pinkie Pie had found a nice secluded spot elevated on a hill. It had a wonderful view of the sky, the pink mare deeming it to be the perfect spot for her picnic with Rainbow Dash. No one should find them out here.

Pinkie Pie set the blanket down and she hopped around, setting everything up. She carefully set out the plates before the food, the food being questionable choice for a meal, but no less tasty.

Fidgeting, the pink mare rearranged the picnics contents, a deep look of concentration settling across her face. This has to be perfect, she silently reasoned.

Minutes passed as the mare settled back down, a content and proud smile dancing across her face.

"Perfect!" She announced to no pony in particular.

There was nothing left to do but relax and wait for Rainbow Dash to arrive.

Rainbow Dash flapped her powerful cyan wings with all her might. She was flying as fast as she could, leaving a short rainbow trail behind her. She was already late for her meeting with Pinkie Pie and that was bad. Pinkie was already upset with her and she didn't want to make matters worse. This was just another thing she would have to make up for and as she thought about it the perfect thing came to mind.

Being sweet and romantic usually wasn't in her nature but she did her best when it came to Pinkie Pie. She truly did care for the pink mare a lot she just wished she had an easier time expressing it. Ever since she was a filly she'd had a difficult time showing her emotions due to the deep-rooted issues of her past but with a shake of her head she sent those thoughts out of her mind and returned them to the beautiful pink mare she would be arriving to any second. She would have to speed up for her surprise to work as soon it would be completely dark out.

She doubled her efforts. She knew it wouldn't last very long but she was sure that the gesture would be sufficient. She flew far faster than she had on her way here leaving behind a beautiful rainbow behind her. She spotted Pinkie Pie below her and tucked her wings in diving down towards the ground only to open them at the last moment to fly over where the picnic was set. She landed and looked above her and was more than satisfied with the result. It was like their own personal rainbow above where they would be eating. She grinned proudly and then turned to Pinkie Pie.

It had been a long and confusing day for Twilight and she felt as though she was bubbling with jumbled emotions she couldn't understand. She'd always found emotional attachment silly, but since she'd come to Ponyville she realized how mistaken she was. After she finally started to understand friendship she thought understanding other emotional feelings like love would just come naturally but it was the complete opposite.

She needed to talk to someone, someone who could help her figure all of this out. That was why she was making her way to Sweet Apple Acres to talk to Applejack. With Applejack being the element of honesty she couldn't think of anypony better to talk to.

Twilight slowly trotted up to the front door of Applejack's home and tapped at the door gently. She could hear some commotion inside and a few moments later the door was pulled open to reveal Applejack on the other side, surprised to see her violet maned friend on the other side of the door. Not displeased, just surprised. She smiled at Twilight before speaking.

"Why howdy Twilight. What can 'ah do for 'ya this evenin'?"

Twilight wished she actually had an answer. "I was hoping maybe I could talk to you. In private."

"Sure thing, Sugarcube." Applejack made her way outside and led Twilight to a more secluded part of the farm, underneath one of the many large apple trees that graced her land. Both of them took a seat underneath the tree.

For a while no words were exchanged between the two. Applejack had considered saying something but whatever was on Twilight's mind was clearly bothering her quite a bit so she figured when Twilight gathered enough courage she would tell the yellow mare herself. Twilight didn't seem overly nervous or anything, just pensive. She was trying to find the best words to express how she was feeling without necessarily revealing everything.

"Do you think Friendship and love are the same thing Applejack?" Twilight asked bluntly facing the yellow mare directly.

Applejack was stunned for a few moments and unsure how to reply. She collected her thoughts before speaking. "Nah, ah don't think so." She didn't elaborate, unsure of what answer Twilight was truly after.

"What's the difference then? Because I'm certain I love you and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash and all our other friends too."

"'Course 'ya do sugarcube, but it's a different kinda love. Ah know 'ya aren't really used to these kinda things so how can ah put this…" She placed a hoof under her chin. "Lovin' a friend is different than the way 'ya'd love a significant other." A quill and pad floated by Twilight, scribbling notes and Applejack rolled her eyes.

"How can you tell the difference though?"

" 'S complicated…When 'ya love someone as more than a friend 'ye'll know Twilight. When 'yer ''round 'em you'll feel funny. You'll think about that person all the time." TwilIght nodded as Applejack spoke as her quill continued to take notes. "But why are 'ya askin' all this for?"

It was now Applejack's turn to be curious.

"Oh you know me." Twilight's lips curved upwards into a smile. "Just curious, research. Since I've never experienced romantic feelings or a romantic interest in anypony I was wondering if I'd be able to recognize it if I did."

Although it seemed logical from a twisted Twilight point of view Applejack felt as though something didn't add up. Her mind was running in overdrive and it was as though her brain was screaming at her what was going on from a long distance away, just far enough so she couldn't hear properly and then suddenly it made sense. Twilight wasn't asking for any of the reasons she said she was. The truth was she was experiencing it already but being insecure and having been mostly secluded from others she just wanted to make sure. Applejack smiled broadly.

"You wanna know what ah think Twilight?"

"Of course."

"Ah think that you already found someone that makes you feel funny and you should be more confident Twilight. Whoever this stallion is he'd be lucky to have a mare like you liking him."

Twilight wasn't very good at subtlety and she understood it would be pointless trying to deny her interest in somepony, but she still wouldn't reveal who. She already felt bad hiding things from her friends as is. "Yeah…The stallion…"

Applejack narrowed her eyes, as any of Twilight's friends would have had they been there. Something about the way she said that. Applejack readied herself to question the purple unicorn further but Twilight stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry Applejack it sure is getting awfully late and I have to get home now, Spike may have burned down the library by now." A nervous laugh escaped her. "Thanks for your help though, it's really appreciated."

Applejack was just in the middle of saying goodbye when Twilight spun around and ran off back towards her library. But this wasn't over.

_Just wait, I'll figure out what's going on Twilight Sparkle._

"I'm so sorry darling, I'll be done soon I promise." Rarity said as she looked over Fluttershy, making sure everything was proper. Rarity was making a dress for a mare with a similar build to Fluttershy so she'd asked Fluttershy over to help and being the perfectionist that she was it was taking longer than she expected. Fluttershy had already been there for over two hours. Rarity was happy for the company though, and for the help. She enjoyed being around Fluttershy as she was so easy to be around. A lot of people had difficulties with her but Rarity and the yellow mare had been friends for a long time and they made sure they at least had every Thursday for themselves.

"Oh, it's okay Rarity really." Fluttershy was just happy to be able to help. She had nothing planned for the evening anyway and since she knew how Rarity could get she'd made sure all her animal friends would be okay. This also gave her a lot of time to think while Rarity changed the size of the dress, or took notes or other various things.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Twilight since she'd helped with the teleportation spell but she kept thinking about the compliment Twilight had given her. Compliments were scarce, or didn't happen at all and even when she got one Fluttershy was usually to embarrassed or didn't think she deserved it so she didn't truly accept them. When Twilight said it though her stomach did a back flip. It had felt as though she was going to be sick but was oddly happy at the same time.

Then on the way home thinking about how pretty Twilight was as well. Fluttershy had a feeling she knew what was going on but she'd always been taught that it was…Wrong. There must be a reason people hid it, or were scared to admit it. They hid because they were embarrassed, they were freaks but was that really the case? Twilight wasn't a freak, at least not in Fluttershy's eyes…And what she was feeling didn't feel wrong or like something to be embarrassed about. It had been what she was taught, but it didn't mean she had to believe or agree with that point of view, did it?

"Fluttershy?"

"Oh I'm sorry Rarity, what was that?" Fluttershy snapped back to reality. She smiled sheepishly towards her friend as the white mare shot her a concerned look.

"Is everything alright Fluttershy?"

"Oh, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I finished quite a few minutes ago and you seemed to be staring off into space. I must say I was getting quite worried."

"Um…It's nothing Rarity."

It wasn't uncommon for Fluttershy to be timid but this was over the top even for her. Rarity's eyes narrowed. There was nothing to be shy of or embarrassed of here. It was only the two of them but Fluttershy's cheeks were still splashed a faint shade of pink.

"My my Fluttershy, you are blushing almost as though you're thinking of some beautiful stallion." Rarity chuckled, impressed at her own humor.

Fluttershy hid behind her mane, mumbling behind it. "Who? Me? I'd never….Can't even….Never even…"

Rarity was known for keeping track of gossip around Ponyville. She loved hearing what was going on with everypony in Ponyville. Which ponies were getting together. Who had a crush on who but never once had a rumor of Fluttershy having a crush on someone reached her ears which made this all the more surprising. Sure, she was jumping to conclusions but she was fairly certain in her assumption.

"Fluttershy! How could you not tell ME your best friend about this!?"

Before Fluttershy could be interrogated anymore she got herself out of Rarity's dress in record time and mumbled something about being tired and that she had to go before storming out of Crousel Boutique.

Rarity grinned.

_This sure got interesting._

The night had been downright magical. Perfect. Everything that Pinkie Pie had wanted from the evening. Now her and Rainbow Dash lay on their backs looking up at the stars holding each other's hoofs. Rainbow Dash listened as Pinkie Pie pretended she knew what the constellations were, giggling because she thought Rainbow Dash actually believe her when in reality she just didn't want to ruin Pinkie Pie's moment.

It was getting late though, and it was time to pack things up. Rainbow dash turned her head to look towards the hyperactive mare. "I think it's about time we headed home Pinkie."

"Aww, already? I was having such a good time."

"Me too." Rainbow Dash smiled as Pinkie Pie nuzzled herself into Dash's rainbow colored mane.

Both of them flipped themselves over and began packing everything up. They did it in silence occasionally glancing at each other with a grin. This went on until Pinkie Pie finally broke the silence. "Maybe we can do something like this again soon, Rainbow Dash." Her voice was full of hope and excitement, it was obvious she already couldn't wait for the next time they'd have a chance to be together like this.

"Yeah me too Pinkie. Soon I hope." Dash didn't exactly sound like she thought she believed they would be doing this again soon and Pinkie Pie knew exactly what the problem was. She huffed sending the tip of her mane that covered her face up and glared at Rainbow Dash for a moment before talking.

"We're going to have to tell people on day Rainbow Dash."

Dash shuffled uncomfortably. "I know Pinkie Pie… I-"

"I mean if we don't tell people one day people are going to figure it out and-"

"I know Pin-" She hadn't even heard Dash.

"Then it's just going to look worse. Besides I'm not worried about people knowing and I don't know why you are. I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me and that's all that matters. And if you don't love me you should tell me now because I don't want to waste my time here. Like when you spend a long time baking a perfect soufflé and then you open the oven too son and it pops. Talk about a waste of time."

"Um Pinki-"

"But I don't think you're a waste of time. I mean if you're so nervous than we could start out by just telling our friends. Twilight and Fluttershy. Rarity and Applejack. They'd understand I'm sure. None of them seem like judgmental judgementy pants! They're out best friends and they'll love us no mat-"

Rainbow Dash took a step forward and pressed her lips against Pinkie Pie's. For once Pinkie Pie just shutup and closed her eyes. She melted into the kiss and her heart sped up whereas time seemed to slow down. She wasn't sure how long they stood there with their lips pressed together but when they came apart Pinkie Pie exhaled sharply. "Wow."

"Yeah…" Dash coughed. "I..I'll work on it okay Pinkie? We'll tell our friends soon. Since it's so important to you okay?"

Pinkie smiled and not a single word was spoken again. Instead both of them finished cleaning up and headed home walking together a little bit of the way both of them with a huge smile on their faces.


End file.
